kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tightrope of Doom
Tightrope of Doom is the fourteenth episode in Season 2 of K.C. Undercover and the forty-first episode overall. It first aired on August 7, 2016. Plot In this one hour event, K.C. captures her one-hundredth criminal. However, K.C. and her family soon realize that the 100th criminal -a suspect of a major art heist; is actually not guilty. Determined to clear his name, K.C. and her family assume a variety of identities in pursuit of the legitimate perpetrator of the crime. This includes going undercover at a travelling circus thus engaging themselves in combative activity and peril situations, along with the involvement of planned circus-themed events such as the high wire act. Cast Main cast *Zendaya as K.C. Cooper/Judge Dudley Theopolis/Amy Jingleheimer Schmidt *Veronica Dunne as Marisa Miller *Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper *Trinitee Stokes as Judy Cooper *Tammy Townsend as Kira Cooper *Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper Guest cast *Leslie Jordan as Cecil B. Deville *Tati Gabrielle as Wacky Jacky *James Digiacomo as Petey Goldfeder *Jeremy Howard as Bob McCoy *Daniel Browing Smith as Jeff *Jason Karasev as Laszlo *Ursula Burton as Prosecutor Baker *Niccole Thurman as Janice *Aixa Clemente as Judge *Hollis Jane Andrews as Dizzy Donna *Darnell Appling as Boisterous Circus Attendee *Sofie Dossi as Contortionist/Herself Trivia *The working title was, "Cirque Du K.C." and "Under the Big Top". *A teaser trailer for this episode aired on Sunday, June 19th during The Love Jinx. *The official trailer for this episode aired on Sunday, July 10th during K.C. Levels Up. *Leslie Jordan guest-starred in the Shake It Up episode, "''Double Pegasus It Up". *Jeremy Howard, who portrays Bob McCoy is familiar to viewers for his role as Philip in 'Mighty Med'.'' *Cecil B. Deville is a reference to Cecil B. DeMille, the director, producer, and narrator of "The Greatest Show on Earth", a circus-themed movie starring Charlton Heston. *Starting Monday, August 1st, there will be 2 episodes of K.C. Undercover aired each night starting at 7/6c leading up to the premiere of this episode. *This episode has a special opening title. *K.C. is identified as Agent 8433599. Ernie is Agent 9487445. *In an episode of Dog With a Blog, there was also a character named Wacky Jacky (played by Olivia Holt). *This is the second time Marisa almost got killed. *This is the second hour-long episode of the season. *In this episode, it is revealed that Craig is allergic to cats and scared of tigers. *This episode was released early on the WATCH Disney Channel app 2 days before the premiere of this episode. *The theme song aired at the very beginning of the episode instead of about 3-5 minutes after the episode started. *Sofie Dossi is competing in Americas Got Talent and has never acted in anything ever before. *There were originally gonna be more action scenes in this episode, but Zendaya was uncomfortable with some of the acting stunts during filming so they cut it down to one action scene in the very end. *Marisa & Petey "date" in this episode. *Laszlo is the real art thief. *K.C. has her 100th conviction in this episode. *These are the circus acts in order: **Wacky Jackie & Ernie. **Wayne & Wanda (Craig & Kira). **The Great Judini. **K.C. & Laszlo on the tightrope (They didn't really do their act due to the fight). *This is the closest Petey has come to finding out the Cooper's secret. *K.C.'s full name is K.C. Coretta Scott King Cooper. *This is the first time since That's So Raven that they used blacks and whites in words. *The opening theme credits change in this episode but only for this episode, showing clips from the episode itself instead of the regular Season 2 opening theme. *Craig's outfit resembles Fat Albert from the red shirt and appearance. *Zendaya also played Judge Dudley Theopolis, acting briefly with herself, in the final scene. *When K.C. posed as Amy Jingleheimer Schmidt, it's a possible reference to the Canadian children's song "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Jacob_Jingleheimer_Schmidt *The events of this episode were mentioned in Deleted!. Goofs *Goof: It's illegal to shoot a kid out of a cannon. However, Cecil didn't know Judy was a robot so it's fine. *K.C. seemed to struggle on the tightrope, however, she was perfectly capable and confident enough to balance on Judy's arms in order to travel between two different hot air balloons in K.C. and the Vanishing Lady. International Premieres *August 7, 2016 (Canada) *August 25, 2016 (Part 1: Australia) *August 26, 2016 (Part 2: Australia) *December 27, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired Episodes Category:2016